To observe the response of Darier's disease to experimental wounding and to surgical therapy. Patients with severe, recalcitrant, confluent Darier's disease are treated with either dermabrasion or dermatome stripping. Rate of wound healing is measured by histologic examination of sequential punch biopsies taken after (1) incisional wounds, (2) wounds made by 3 mm dermal punches, or (3) sites of dermatome stripped skin.